<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>more than what they took by nerfherder_02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114647">more than what they took</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerfherder_02/pseuds/nerfherder_02'>nerfherder_02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Not Canon Compliant, Original Character-centric, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Secret Mission, Short One Shot, Star Wars: Original Trilogy Era, but the author ships it, i think, not exactly anyways, ship is open to interpretation?, wouldn't it be funny if the professor judging the contest found this?, wrote this for a fanfic contest years ago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerfherder_02/pseuds/nerfherder_02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Rebellion era shortly after the Battle of Yavin, Iva Ryll and Kwyn Brisa, each brought to the Rebellion by similar losses, are assigned on a mission together. They each have reservations, but soon find out they’re just two hurt souls on a similar journey, figuratively and literally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>implied OC/OC</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>more than what they took</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iva Ryll weaves her way through the throngs of rebels moving up and down the passageways of the newly functional Echo Base. A careless someone must have nudged a power cord on the other side of base because the heat is out for the second time today. Iva shivers and pulls the collar of her gray insulated jacket closer to her chin. General Rieekan has requested her presence at a meeting, the purpose of which has not been disclosed. Hopefully it means she gets to go off planet. Echo Base, hastily constructed after the evacuation of Yavin IV, provides about as much comfort as the remnants of Alderaan. It is a wonder the base even manages to keep the ceiling up. Iva almost wishes the whole thing would just collapse so maybe they could leave this desolate place- almost. </p>
<p>Kwyn Brisa leans forward against the display panel in front of him, the one salvaged from Yavin. He surveys the room again. Loose wires dangle haphazardly from the ceiling, crudely carved out walls enclose the space, clusters of displays dot the room and line its barriers. <em>What a dump of a base,</em> he thinks, but he knows at least it’s safe from the Empire. Joining him now is Commander Iva Ryll, an ex-Imperial agent, who looks him up and down, her face remaining unreadable. Kwyn has learned she defected a year before the battle of Yavin. He doesn’t know the details, but word is something awful had befallen her family because of the Empire. Kwyn himself barely has a month of experience, enlisting after the destruction of Alderaan. He had been an Alderaanian living on Coruscant at the time. The news about the fate of his homeworld ignited a series of vigils which eventually spiraled into rioting among Alderaanian population, including himself. When the Imperial forces began violently putting down riots and rounding up Alderaanians, Kwyn narrowly escaped. He decided then and there he was going to have his revenge, and joined the Alliance. Now he is here, stationed on Echo Base, awaiting orders from General Rieekan.</p>
<p>“Ryll, Brisa,” Rieekan begins. “Forgive me for keeping the purpose of this gathering from you, but secrecy is utmost in a Rebellion. We have just received word that a contact of ours on Coruscant has important knowledge for us. Your objective is to obtain this information without drawing the suspicions of not only the Imperial personnel, but also the Imperial sympathizing citizens of the planet.”</p>
<p>Rieekan hands Iva and Kwyn each a datapad and continues to explain, “These datapads contain all the information you need. You will depart in 4 standard hours so I suggest readying yourselves.”</p>
<p>“Understood,” Iva states.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Kwyn chimes in.</p>
<p>Back in her private quarters, Iva reviews her datapad, which lists the contact’s name as Arzam Pathrakas, a Verpine. The Verpine are insectoids with exceptional engineering technologies, sympathetic to the Rebellion but not officially a part of it because of their pacifist ideals. Iva suspects another reason they withhold public support is the Imperial supervisors. This should be an easy in and out mission, even if she has to work with Kwyn. She resents new recruits: taking the war lightly, making rash decisions, led by emotions and heroic fantasies, but their fire is what keeps the Rebellion going, so Iva can’t despise them entirely. An hour has passed; Iva stands and begins to pack up.</p>
<p>Kwyn tosses his satchel of supplies in the cabin of the U-wing and makes his way to the cockpit, where Iva is running pre flight checks. </p>
<p>“We all set?” he inquires.</p>
<p>“Yes. I assume you read the details of this assignment?” Iva responds, initiating the takeoff sequence. </p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“Good, because you’re leading us through Coruscant as you are familiar with the layout.”</p>
<p>“I could find my way around with my eyes closed, I did live there for a few years until, you know…” Kwyn trails off, his friendly smile replaced with a somber countenance.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Iva answers. She can imagine what that excruciating loss feels like: a hole burned through the heart that aches without respite. Her disdain for Kwyn lessens. As the ship clears Hoth’s atmosphere and makes the jump to hyperspace, Iva puts it on autopilot. She stands up and moves to her bag which remains on the bench in the cabin where she left it. Kwyn turns around in his chair in the cockpit to watch. </p>
<p>“What a relief to escape that freezing wasteland,” he remarks.</p>
<p>“Yes, while Echo Base is safe, it has horrible accommodations,” Iva agrees.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t necessarily consider it safe. The whole thing looks like its roof will cave in anytime now,” Kwyn laughs, prompting a smile from Iva. Maybe this mission won’t be so bad after all.</p>
<p>A few hours of travel pass, and the ship blares its signal, warning Iva and Kwyn of the impending drop to sublight speed.</p>
<p>“We’re here,” Iva announces as the streaks of light return to their usual flecks. Coruscant, a dark rusty color with crisscrossing patterns of artificial city lighting stretching across the entire planet, comes into view.</p>
<p>As the pair’s transport nears their specified docking bay, a voice comes over the intercom.</p>
<p>“U-wing transport, please transmit clearance codes for authorization to land.”</p>
<p>“Transmitting codes,” Iva replies. Then privately she mutters, “Let’s hope that new code forger does her job well.”</p>
<p>“U-wing transport, you are cleared for landing. Proceed to docking bay 94,” the voice states.</p>
<p>“Well, that was painless,” Kwyn declares, sitting down in his chair for the landing procedure.</p>
<p>“The worst of it hasn’t passed yet. We still have to get through ship inspection,” Iva returns. She expertly maneuvers the craft down until finally the landing jets hiss as the pressurized gas releases and the ship comes to a halt. Iva and Kwyn both grab their bags and step out through the exit that opened in the side of the cabin and into the darkening skies of Coruscant. The hour is becoming late on the planet, and Iva hopes the troopers will be sluggish and lazy as a result. She believes she left no evidence of any connection to the Rebellion, but one can never be positive. Iva hopes she isn’t wrong today. </p>
<p>Fortunately, Iva’s predictions play out and no suspicions arise. Now free to go, Iva and Kwyn set out through the never dwindling crowds of Coruscant. Neither of them need rest, despite the hour, and so the pair treks on. Iva allows Kwyn to lead, as his familiarity with navigating the planet proves useful.</p>
<p>“We have to meet the Verpine at Milon Cantina in one standard hour,” she says, glancing up at the higher and higher levels of the planet with air traffic zipping every direction.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry; we’ll make it,” Kwyn laughs.</p>
<p>“That’s not what I’m worried about. He’s supposed to come alone, give us the intel, and then we part ways. We need a plan in case he’s accompanied or otherwise.”</p>
<p>“That’s a really good idea.”</p>
<p>“It’s what years of being an Imperial agent does to you. Always looking for the problem before it happens: if you don’t, well, you wind up just another casualty, another condolence letter, another forgotten memory.”</p>
<p>“Wow, harsh.”</p>
<p>“That’s life in the Empire. They don’t care about individuality and the value of life; they care about the machine and if a cog falls off it’s replaced.” Iva takes a deep breath before continuing, increasing her conviction. “That’s why I have to fight, why we all have to fight. We have to protect individuals, freedom, our very lives.” </p>
<p>“Of course. You know, have you ever considered politics as a career? You’d win me over with a speech like that.”</p>
<p>“Very funny, Kwyn.” And with that, she is unceremoniously knocked to the ground by a bulky passerby in quite a rush.</p>
<p>“Iva!” Kwyn cries, immediately hoisting her up by the arms. “You okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m- Ah!” Iva gasps when she steps with her right foot. “No, I’m not fine.”</p>
<p>“What is it?” Kwyn practically carries her to the side of the street.</p>
<p>“My ankle, I- I can’t walk on it.”</p>
<p>“Here, let me look.” Iva winces when he peels away the end of her pant-leg now plastered onto her skin with water. Kwyn finds it difficult to see in the fading light, but he can make out pale red swelling preceding a bruise around her ankle. “It doesn’t look good.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to let something like this ruin the mission, help me up.” Iva pushes off the ground with one hand and grips Kwyn’s arm with the other.</p>
<p>“And I’m not going to let you walk on that and make it worse. I’ll carry you.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely not. I can do this.”</p>
<p>“Nope, not happening.” Kwyn moves in front of Iva, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. “See, isn’t this better?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to kill you.” Iva shakes her head.</p>
<p>“We have to complete the mission first, or is that not a priority anymore.”</p>
<p>“It is, I’ll do it by myself.”</p>
<p>“Good luck.” Kwyn can’t help but laugh. Sure they’re supposed to be undercover, and their predicament is drawing more than a few stares, but he’s actually having fun.</p>
<p>Iva can’t tell if she’s relieved or disappointed when they finally reach the cantina. For a new recruit, Kwyn isn’t so terrible. As they wait outside, Kwyn lets Iva down, but retains his grip on her upper arms.</p>
<p>“Okay so, plan: we walk in, find this Verpine, get his intel, and get out,” Iva begins. “Follow my lead, blend in.”</p>
<p>Immediately she adopts a bright, glowing smile, one that is obviously fake to Kwyn, but passable for strangers. She reaches her arm up and over his shoulders, using his support to hide her limp. </p>
<p>“Just play the part of someone who came to have fun,” Iva says softly. Kwyn nods and mirrors her mock ease. To anyone watching, they appear as simply two patrons.</p>
<p>Once in the cantina, blaring music assaults their ears. </p>
<p>“No wonder everyone here is getting drunk: it’s the only way to find relief from that awful racket,” Kwyn mutters just loud enough for Iva to hear.</p>
<p>“Not now Kwyn.” Iva laughs. She scans the room, searching for their target. “Kwyn, over there in the back left corner. It looks like our guy.”</p>
<p>Spotting the only Verpine in the cantina, Kwyn agrees. “Yeah, that’s gotta be him.”</p>
<p>With Iva’s face masked under the pretense of enjoyment, only Kwyn can tell she winces with every step. At long last, they find their way to the Verpine’s table and take their seats.</p>
<p>“It’s a long way from Roche out here,” Kwyn addresses the Verpine.</p>
<p>“Many Verpine travel these days. We’re not an uncommon sight.”</p>
<p><em>There it is, the code phrase.</em> Kwyn dares to glance down at Iva, who appears as though she comprehends.</p>
<p>“So, what brings this Verpine to Coruscant, to Milon Cantina of all places?” Iva asks, though she knows the answer.</p>
<p>“Business. Verpine industries are gaining more and more respect in the Empire.”</p>
<p>The insectoid slides his translucent drink across the table. “There’s more to that than meets the eye,” the Verpine advises, and then stands up and leaves. Confusion etches itself into Kwyn’s face. He stares after the Verpine in shock.</p>
<p>“Iva, he didn’t give us the intel,” he breathes. Meanwhile Iva is examining the glass the Verpine left behind.</p>
<p>“I think he did.” She points out a small dark case nestled at the bottom of the glass. </p>
<p>“Wow, that’s some skill.”</p>
<p>“Not really, just quick thinking. He dropped a super obvious hint too. You really need some work on this sort of thing.”</p>
<p>“I’m ready to be taught.”</p>
<p>“Later. Let’s get out of here.” Iva reaches into the cup, grabs the case, and moves to stand up. Kwyn quickly is at her side, holding her up. She protests, “My ankle is a lot better now.”</p>
<p>“No, something like that can’t heal that fast, no matter how much you believe alcohol has bacta in it.”</p>
<p>“Kwyn, no.” Iva shoots him a glare. Then she relents, “Okay, help me.”</p>
<p>Although the pair makes it outside into the cool streets with no problem, Iva can’t shake the sinking feeling that she did something wrong. She can’t explain why, but she’s frequently glancing back, scanning the area, watching for anything and everything.</p>
<p>“Hey, why so uneasy?” Kwyn picks up on her discomfort.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Maybe I’ve just never gotten through a mission without something going wrong.”</p>
<p>“How is that possible; you’re so careful.”</p>
<p>“I can’t control everything, you know.”</p>
<p>“We’re going to be okay, trust me.” Kwyn takes the hand Iva has draped across his shoulders and squeezes it reassuringly. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Iva lets her shoulders drop and the tense expression pulling on her face subsides. <em>Kwyn is right, you’re being paranoid. Lighten up. </em></p>
<p>After too long of a time limping through the streets, Iva is relieved to spot the familiar structure of the entrance to the spaceport. At least, until she sees stormtroopers conversing with the local attendant, the latter of which points insistently in the pair’s direction.</p>
<p>“Kwyn, stop,” Iva breathes frantically.</p>
<p>“I know, I see it too. It would be suspicious if we turned around, though. What if it’s not even us they’re after. Keep your head down and walk normally,” Kwyn whispers as Iva struggles to pull him around, but then stops.</p>
<p>“I don’t like this.”</p>
<p>“Remember, you have to trust me.” Kwyn feels Iva’s tightening grip move from his shoulder to his upper arm as she tries to walk without drawing attention.</p>
<p>“Okay we’ll check it out,” Iva overhears a trooper say. Her pulse pounds in her temples. Dampness envelops her palms. Spikes of pain racing from her ankle to her head scream with every step she takes. The street sways in her vision.</p>
<p>Beside her, Kwyn resists the urge to draw attention by carrying Iva. <em>Please be strong, Iva; you are not going to pass out on me.</em> Once the squad of stormtroopers passes on far enough, he turns Iva around and once again holds her up.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” she breathes in relief.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t so hard. Just trust, right?”</p>
<p>“Right.” The pair passes through the gateway and into the main complex of the spaceport.</p>
<p>“Hold it right there.” The voice of the attendant freezing the two in their tracks.</p>
<p>“Can I help you?” Kwyn hides his fear, praying Iva will follow his lead.</p>
<p>“I’ve been ordered to require everyone entering and leaving to present scandocs proving identity. There’s been reports of rebel activity near here,” the attendant elucidates.</p>
<p><em>He doesn’t know it’s us.</em> “Here’s the thing, we don’t have the scandocs with us; they’re on our ship,” Kwyn covers up the fact that they really don’t have them at all. They hadn’t anticipated being stopped. <em>Stupid, stupid, stupid.</em> </p>
<p>“Then I’ll have to accompany you to get them.” He motions for Kwyn and Iva to lead.</p>
<p>Despite her best efforts, Iva simply cannot hide her limp anymore. </p>
<p>“Can I ask what happened to your foot?” the attendant asks Iva.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, really; I just got knocked over in the streets,” Iva explains.</p>
<p>“Coruscant can be dangerous, especially on these levels.” </p>
<p><em>Especially if you’re a rebel.</em> “I think we found that out the hard way,” Kwyn gives what he hopes is a passable laugh.</p>
<p>Much to Iva’s relief, they make it to their ship not much later. </p>
<p>“Let’s get those scandocs, yeah?” Kwyn asks, motioning for Iva to climb aboard. She makes for the cockpit. “I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>Iva knows they don’t have scandocs. She quietly starts the takeoff process and hopes Kwyn is catching on. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, they’re somewhere in here,” Iva hears him call. </p>
<p>“Look, I don’t have all day,” the attendant becomes irritated, and quite frankly, suspicious. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, I think I know where I left them.” Kwyn climbs up to the cockpit and says under his breath to Iva, “Are you set, because I’ll need to take care of this guy.”</p>
<p>“Ready,” Iva replies.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about all this, but we’ve got to go.” Without giving the attendant a moment to react, Kwyn’s blaster pulses with the blue arcs of a stun beam.</p>
<p>“Kwyn, he can’t escape and tell what he knows!” Iva warns.</p>
<p>“What does he know? Our ship details? Anyone can find that out by looking at the activity log in the memory of the bay. What’s more, he probably has people he cares about. Killing is what the Empire does. You said so yourself: they don’t care about individuals. If we’re no different than the enemy, then what is left to fight for?”</p>
<p>With a sigh, she admits, “You’re right, I should think about that more.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you’re doing just fine.” Kwyn straps himself in just before the stars turn to streaks. </p>
<p>Iva gazes out at the galaxy, without noticing Kwyn looking at her in the same way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So that's that! Short and sweet as described. I technically had plans for a part two, or more at one point but. I don't know. Does anyone even read OC-centric fanfiction? Anyways, if you made it this far, thank you! Have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>